


Eine Mission wie jede andere

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Mission Fic, Team, Temporary Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Antikeraussenposten wird zur Todesfalle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Mission wie jede andere

Blut. Überall Blut. 

Rodney McKay lag leblos in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache. 

„Ronon, John. Ihr könnt nichts mehr für ihn tun.“ Teylas tränenverhangene Stimme war sanft, aber bestimmend. „Ihr müsst Rodney gehen lassen.“ 

„McKay würde auch nicht aufgeben“, grollte Ronon störrisch und fuhr mit seinen Wiederbelebungsversuchen fort. Mit einem festen Rhythmus drückte er Rodneys Brustkorb zusammen. 

John presste Luft in die Lungen, die vor einigen Minuten aufgehört hatten, ihren Dienst zu verrichten. Auch er wollte nicht auf das hören, was Teyla sagte. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein … 

~ *~* ~

Alles hatte so unspektakulär wie meistens angefangen. Ein Planet mit einem schwachen Energiesignal, das Rodney unbedingt erforschen wollte. Colonel Carter hatte im Endeffekt ihre Einwilligung gegeben. Wohl auch, um Rodneys E-Mail-Flut einzudämmen, in der er erklärte, warum es eine einmalige Chance war. Sie hatten grünes Licht bekommen. 

~ *~* ~

„Und?“, rief Rodney begeistert, nachdem John den Jumper in der Nähe der größten und besterhaltensten Ruinen geparkt hatte. „Sieht es hier nicht … antikisch aus?“ 

Er wedelte mit seinem Scanner in Richtung der Türme des Gebäudekomplexes, auf den sie zuhielten. Um einen zentralen Turm gruppierten sich kleinere Türme, von denen einige zerfallen waren, einige noch standen. Aber keines der Gebäude hatte mehr als fünf oder sechs Stockwerke. Der ganze Komplex war viel gedrungener als Atlantis und sah wie ein Vorläufer „ihrer“ Stadt aus. Teile waren von Wald und Buschwerk überwuchert, andere Türme trotzten noch der Natur und ragten grau-weiß in den Morgennebel. 

„Sieht nicht so aus, als könnte das Teil fliegen“, stellte Sheppard fest und ließ seinen Blick über die Gemäuer schweifen.   
„Fliegen! Das ist doch nicht das einzige Kriterium“, rief Rodney, rollte die Augen und marschierte zielstrebig auf etwas zu, das wie ein großes Portal wirkte.   
„Irgendwelche Lebenszeichen?“, wollte Ronon wissen und spielte mit seinem Stunner.   
„Nein. Nichts. Nur wir und diese Impulse, die wahrscheinlich auf eine Maschine hinweisen. Aber wir sind richtig hier, hier sind die Signale am stärksten“, bestätigte Rodney nach einem erneuten Blick auf seine Anzeigen. 

„Keine Klingel“, stellte John fest und untersuchte den Rand des Portals genauer. Er war sehr gespannt, ob sich dieses Mal der Aufwand gelohnt hatte oder ob sie wieder nur eine halbverrostete, automatische Boje fanden, die verkündete, dass es hier niemanden mehr gab.   
„Aber das“, Teyla kratzte mit ihrem Messer Rost von einer Platte, die ein wenig hervorstand, „sieht wie ein Öffnungsmechanismus aus.“ Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihn zu drücken, aber nichts geschah. 

Rodney hielt seine Hand drauf – dasselbe Ergebnis. 

„Lasst mich mal“, meinte Ronon und schob Teyla und Rodney beiseite. „Das ist sicher eingerostet.“ Er haute seine Hand mit Wucht drauf. Ohne Erfolg.   
„Okay. Colonel SuperGen, willst du mal einen Versuch wagen?“ McKay forderte Sheppard mit einer energischen Bewegung seines Kinns auf, jetzt ja nicht ‚nein’ zu sagen. 

John schlenderte näher und hielt mit einem spöttischen Verziehen der Lippen seine Hand auf die Platte. „Wenn du … Oh!“ Was immer er hatte sagen wollen, ging in einem Ausruf des Erstaunens unter, als das Portal plötzlich mit Ruckeln und Quietschen zur Seite glitt und den Eingang freimachte. 

„Na toll. Mal wieder etwas, das nur auf das Original-Gen reagiert“, grummelte Rodney und presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. „Das ist so ungerecht, dass es immer wieder Technologien gibt, die derart … snobistisch veranlagt sind!“ 

Bevor er jedoch durch die Öffnung treten konnte, hatte Sheppard schon Ronon per Handzeichen bedeutet voranzugehen und die rechte Seite im Auge zu behalten. Er selbst wollte sich vergewissern, dass links keine Überraschung auf sie lauerte. „Teyla, bleib hier am Eingang und halte uns den Rücken frei“, ordnete er noch an, ehe er im Innern verschwand. 

Ja, das war ganz sicher Antiker-Architektur! Es ließ zwar die Eleganz von Atlantis mit ihren hohen, lichtdurchfluteten Räumen vermissen, aber all die Muster, all die Schriftzeichen auf den Wänden wiesen darauf hin, dass auch hier mal Antiker gelebt hatten. 

„Alles klar“, rief Ronon einen Moment später und Rodney marschierte, seinen Scanner vor sich haltend, in das Gebäude.   
„Sehr schön“, stellte er mehr für sich selbst als für die anderen fest. „Jetzt sag mir, wo du deine Geheimnisse verborgen hast.“ Er wechselte auf eine andere Ansicht an seinem Gerät. 

Raum um Raum arbeiteten sich die drei vor. Manchmal mussten sie dazu über halb eingestürzte Mauern klettern, alles in allem war der Komplex im Innern aber noch erstaunlich gut erhalten. 

„Was meint ihr, wie lange hier schon niemand mehr gewesen ist?“, fragte John und wischte im Vorbeigehen mit seiner Hand durch eine dicke Staubschicht.   
„Kann man schwer sagen. Auch Atlantis war ja längst nicht so verrottet, wie man es nach zehntausend Jahren erwartet hätte“, erwiderte Rodney.   
„Das lag ja auch fast luftdicht verpackt unter Kilometern von Ozean“, sagte John. „Der Schutzschild hat sicher wie … eine Käseglocke gewirkt.“ 

„Oh.“ Man sah Rodney an, dass er sich mit dieser Frage noch nie beschäftigt hatte. „Ich … hey, was ist das? Oh, oh … das ist … wir müssen hier nach links!“ Aufgeregt winkte er den beiden anderen Männern und zeigte auf eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. „In dieser Richtung werden die Signale stärker.“ 

„Teyla? Alles klar bei dir?“, erkundigte sich John. „Wir gehen jetzt weiter ins Innere des Komplexes. Alle fünf Minuten Funkkontakt, so dass wir wissen, wo wir ihn verloren haben, falls wir ihn verlieren sollten.“ Diese Station war ihm fast etwas zu ruhig. Missionen waren niemals so einfach. 

„Alles klar, John.“ Und mit einem hörbaren Schmunzeln in der Stimme fragte sie: „Ist Rodney in seinem Element?“ 

„Völlig. Er kommandiert uns wie gewohnt herum“, bemerkte John trocken. 

Sie stiegen die Treppen hinab, und wie sie es von Atlantis gewohnt waren, gingen vor ihnen die Lichter an. Die Luft wurde etwas feuchter, leichter Moosgeruch drang ihnen in die Nase, aber alle Anzeigen waren noch im grünen Bereich. 

„Ich will nur hoffen, dass hier nicht irgendwelche Sporen rumfliegen, auf die ich allergisch bin“, gab Rodney besorgt zu bedenken. „Denn mit den Mykotoxinen von Aspergillus fumigatus ist nicht zu spaßen. Bei Leuten, die zu Allergien leiden, können sie ganz üble bronchopulmonale Aspergillose auslösen.“ 

„Was meint er?“, fragte Ronon den Colonel. 

John, der diese Klagen bei jedem Besuch in feuchten Gemäuern hörte, klärte den Satedaner im Gehen auf: „Rodney fürchtet, dass der Schimmelpilz zu Atembeschwerden bei ihm führen kann.“ 

„Warum sagt er es dann nicht?“ 

„Vielleicht weil es nicht so bedrohlich wie ‚bronchopulmonale Aspergillose’ klingt?“, grinste John. 

Ronon grinste zurück. 

„Ich ignoriere euch einfach“, meinte McKay in einem hoheitsvollen Ton. Ein paar Minuten später rief er: „Hey, schaut mal hier! Hier hinter diesem Paneel muss das, was wir suchen, liegen. Der Zeiger schlägt in hohem Bogen aus!“ 

Wieder war es nur John, der das Wandpaneel zur Seite schieben konnte. Sie betraten einen schmucklosen Raum, von dem zwei Türen abgingen. 

„Rechts oder link?“, fragte Sheppard den Wissenschaftler. 

„Hinter beiden ist noch irgendetwas aktiv“, meinte Rodney mit kaum unterdrückter Spannung in der Stimme. „Ich … links, nein rechts, nein … “ 

Noch während McKay zauderte, machte Ronon vorsichtig die rechte Tür auf und spähte mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag hinein. Doch stand dort nichts Gefährlicheres als eine verstaubte Konsole herum. 

„McKay? Was macht das Ding?“ Ronon hielt respektvollen Abstand von dem Gerät und deutete nur mit seiner Waffe drauf. 

„Sieht aus wie der Hologramm-Emitter auf Atlantis“, meinte John, der näher getreten war. 

„Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte“, verkündete Rodney einen Augenblick später. „Das ist ein Vorläufermodell von dem, welches Beckett in Atlantis gefunden hat.“ 

Dass alle aus den Fehlern der ersten Tage gelernt hatten, zeigte sich, als Sheppard fragte: „Haben wir genügend Saft, um uns die Botschaft anzusehen? Wäre vielleicht interessant, ehe wir in irgendetwas Unangenehmes reinrennen, wovor uns ein freundlicher Antiker warnen möchte.“ Zu oft schon hatte sie die antikische Technologie nicht nur enttäuscht, sondern sogar in Gefahr gebracht und im schlimmsten Fall Leben gekostet. 

„Weil die es mit ihren Warnungen ja auch immer so genau nehmen.“ Rodneys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Okay, der Emitter scheint an einem eigenen Stromkreis zu hängen, wir ziehen also keine Energie von anderen Stationen ab. Da können wir uns auch anhören, was sie zu sagen haben.“ Er bedeutete Sheppard, das Gerät zu aktivieren. 

Das Hologramm einer Antikerin erschien – und es war genau dieselbe, die sie schon auf Atlantis gesehen hatten! Sie hielt praktisch genau dieselbe Ansprache und ließ nur die Teile aus, die sich speziell auf Altantis bezogen hatten. 

Schon nach wenigen Minuten stoppte Sheppard die Übertragung. „Sieht so aus, als hätten sie die Botschaft einfach in all ihren Außenposten hochgeladen.“ Er war ein wenig enttäuscht, denn er hätte gerne dem Bild, das er von den Erbauern der wundervollsten Stadt, die er kannte, ein neues Detail hinzugefügt. Er war aber auch erleichtert, dass ihnen das Programm nicht von irgendwelchen Quarantänemaßnahmen oder sonstigen Gründen, warum dieser Außenposten verlassen war, erzählt hatte. 

Ronon und McKay waren schon zur zweiten Tür unterwegs und er sah zu, dass er sie einholte. 

„Komm schon“, drängelte McKay. „Die Tür reagiert nicht auf mich.“ Er kickte einmal erbost mit seiner Fußspitze dagegen. 

Rodneys Wut auf das „Ratten-Gen“, wie er seine durch Carson eingeimpfte Version des Gens nannte, war schon lange nicht mehr so deutlich gewesen. John verkniff sich ein Lachen und legte seine Hand auf das Metall, woraufhin die Tür leise zur Seite glitt. 

„Heiliger Himmel!“ Rodney war in der Tür stehen geblieben, so dass John über seine Schulter spähen musste. Und auch seinem nicht ganz so wissenschaftlich geschulten Auge war sofort klar, dass sie in der Steuerzentrale der Stadt angekommen sein mussten. 

Alles war stumm und unbeleuchtet – aber das änderte sich, als sie den Raum betraten. Lichter begannen zu flackern, Bildschirme schalteten sich ein, Reihen um Reihen von Zahlen rieselten über die diversen Monitore. 

„Wow!“ John nickte anerkennend, während Rodney sofort auf das Gerät zustürzte, dass er als die zentrale Steuereinheit ausgemacht hatte. Ronon und John wanderten etwas ziellos umher, Rodney tippte auf dem Keyboard und ließ immer wieder anerkennende Töne hören. 

Nach ein paar Minuten trat Sheppard hinter McKay und schaute ihm über die Schulter. „He, wart mal, ist das da“, er tippte auf den Bildschirm, „ein Verzeichnis der Puddlejumper, die hier mal stationiert waren oder noch sind?“ 

„Eher waren als sind.“ Rodney gab ein paar Befehle ein. „Hier, sieh mal, die letzten Jumper haben sie … kurz vor der Aufgabe von Atlantis abgezogen.“ 

Da John schon so eine Antwort befürchtet hatte, war er nicht allzu enttäuscht. „Sie haben wahrscheinlich alles, was sie hatten, in die Verteidigung der Stadt gegen die Wraith geworfen“, nickte John. „Ist noch irgendetwas Nützliches hier? Drohnen? Oder sonst was?“ 

Rodneys Finger flogen über die Tasten. „Lass mich nachsch…“ 

„Colonel Shep…rd!“ Teylas verzerrte Stimme drang aus dem Kommunikationsgerät. „Ich … Schiffe! … nicht sagen … verstand…?“ 

„Teyla?“ John gefiel die Dringlichkeit in Teylas Stimme gar nicht. Als Teyla die Nachricht nicht wiederholte, befahl er: „Ronon, bleib bei McKay. Rodney, sieh zu, dass du alles runtergeladen bekommt, was du brauchst. Ich gehe ein paar Meter zurück und versuche, Teyla zu kontaktieren.“ 

„Okay.“ Ronon nickte und Rodney wedelte ihn ungeduldig mit der Hand davon. „Geh, geh!“ 

Im Vorraum war der Empfang besser. „Teyla? Wiederhole noch einmal deine letzte Nachricht.“ 

„Ein gutes Dutzend Schiffe kreist über dem Komplex, John.“ 

„Kannst du erkennen, wessen Schiffe? Sind es Wraith-Darts?“ 

„Nein, keine Wraith. Oh, nein! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Voronen sind.“ 

„Voronen?“ John hatte diesen Namen noch niemals gehört, aber Teyla klang sehr besorgt, also war wohl auszuschließen, dass sie nur zu einem netten Kaffeeplausch vorbeigekommen waren. 

Ronon ließ sich jetzt aus dem Nebenzimmer vernehmen: „Die schlimmsten Sklavenhändler der Pegasus-Galaxie. Die verkaufen jeden, der ihnen in die Hände fällt, selbst Säuglinge. Und alles, was man irgendwie mitnehmen kann, wird mitgenommen und verkauft. Die geplünderten Städte sehen fast schlimmer als nach einem Wraith-Angriff aus.“ 

John spürte seinen Blutdruck hochschnellen. „Okay. Dann nichts wie weg hier. Teyla, was machen die Schiffe?“ 

„Sie sind ganz in der Nähe des getarnten Jumpers gelandet und etliche Personen halten jetzt auf unser Gebäude zu. John, die Eingangstür lässt sich nicht schließen!“ 

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach oben! Versuch sie so lange es geht aufzuhalten, dann fall hinter die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite zurück. An der eingestürzten Wand vorbei und drei Zimmer später ist ein offenes Paneel in der Wand. Komm da hin.“ 

„Verstanden.“ 

John trat in die Verbindungstür und wandte sich an Rodney und Ronon. „Ihr habt gehört. Voronon. Wir verschwinden hier. Sofort! Rodney lass alles stehen und liegen. Wir …“ 

„John. Das können wir nicht.“ Rodney drehte sich mit dem Stuhl, in dem er saß, um. „Auf diesem Rechner sind hunderte von Experimenten, die die Antiker hier durchgeführt haben. Waffen, Massenvernichtungswaffen, DNA-Forschungen, lauter so hochsensibles Zeugs. Wenn das jemandem in die Hände fällt, der alles zu Geld macht – wer weiß, wo es dann landet.“ 

„Dann sprengen wir die Konsole in die Luft. Ronon, du hast C-4 im Rucksack?“ 

„Habe ich, Sheppard. Wir machen das hier, sieh zu, dass du zu Teyla kommst.“ 

„Aber John …!“ 

Er rannte los, ohne sich um Rodneys Protest zu kümmern. Ronon würde schon mit ihm klarkommen. Und wenn er etwas körperliche Gewalt einsetzte, um Rodney von der Richtigkeit der Argumente zu überzeugen, dann konnte John das auch nicht ändern. Wenn die Daten so sensibel waren, wie Rodney gesagt hatte, dann durften sie niemandem in die Hände fallen, selbst wenn damit wieder ein Teil des Wissens der Antiker verloren ging. 

Nachdem er die Treppe hinaufgestürzt war, hörte er bereits das Waffenfeuer. Das hieß, Teyla hatte die Eingangstür nicht halten können und die Sklavenhändler waren schon im Gebäude. Verflucht!   
John rannte durch die leeren Räume, bis er zu dem Durchgang in der Wand kam. Er sah Teyla aus dem nächsten Raum auf ihn zu rennen. Waffenfeuer verfolgte sie, aber da die Angreifer den Raum noch nicht betreten hatten, schossen sie auf reine Vermutung und trafen sie nicht.   
Teyla feuerte noch eine Salve in Richtung Tür ab, dann schlüpfte sie zu John hinter das Wandpaneel. 

John legte seine Hand drauf – und das Paneel schloss sich. „Das wird uns einen Moment geben, hoffe ich.“ 

Keuchend und um Atem ringend erklärte Teyla: „Sie sind schwer bewaffnet, … auch mit Schneidbrennern … und Sprengstoff. Ich fürchte, diese Tür … wird im Endeffekt kein Hindernis für sie sein.“ 

„Wie viele sind es?“ 

Teyla atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dann meinte sie um Ruhe bemüht: „Sechs Schiffe, bestimmt je mit zehn, zwölf Leuten. Selbst wenn einige bei den Schiffen bleiben, können sie vierzig, fünfzig Schwerbewaffnete hinter uns herschicken. Sie sind immer in solchen Größenordnungen unterwegs, weil sie ganze Dörfer niedermachen.“ 

„Verdammt.“ Sheppard zog sie mit sich die Treppe hinunter. „Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es da unten noch irgendwo einen Notausgang oder Fluchtweg gibt.“ 

Bevor Sheppard das nächste Paneel zur Seite schob, meinte er: „Warum habe ich noch keine Explosion gehört? Ich hatte ihnen doch befohlen, die Konsole …“ 

Ronon kam ihnen bereits entgegen und stieß hervor: „Die Konsolen sind mit einem Schutzschild gesichert. Hat McKay rausgefunden, als er die Stelle suchte, wo der Sprengstoff den meisten Schaden anrichten würde.“ 

„Wir können nicht sprengen?“, rief John alarmiert. 

„Keine Chance.“ Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Puh.“ John griff sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare. Das war ihm noch nicht passiert, dass man mit brachialer Gewalt nicht weiter kam. Sicher, oft stellte es eine fast unüberwindliche Hürde dar, den Sprengstoff anzubringen, aber wenn man doch direkt davor saß … 

„Okay, Rodney. Hast du noch eine Alternative, wenn wir nicht sprengen können?“, rief Sheppard schon von der Tür aus, während er in den Kontrollraum stürzte. 

„Ich versuche alles zu löschen. Die ganzen Datenbanken … ich habe da was programmiert, das sollte, … wenn ich jetzt neu starte, eigentlich alles lahm legen.“ Rodney beugte sich vor, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Warum ist das so langsam? Nein, nein, nein! Keine Reparaturen durchführen!“ Rodney hämmerte in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf die Tasten. „Du sollst zerstören, nicht reparieren!“ 

„Rodney?“ John stellte sich neben ihn und blickte gebannt auf den Bildschirm. 

„Zwei Prozent hat das Programm gelöscht, … bis es selbst gelöscht wurde“, erklärte McKay zutiefst enttäuscht und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Lehnen und faltete die Hände vor seinem Körper. Er starrte auf den Monitor. „Da waren Könner am Werk“, bescheinigte er den Programmierern der Station. „Ich bräuchte sehr viel Zeit, um …“ 

„Gehen wir anders vor“, unterbrach Teyla ihn. „Rodney, versuch mal herauszufinden, ob es hier unten Fluchttunnel oder so etwas gibt.“ 

„Aber wir können doch nicht …“ 

„Doch können wir. Wenn wir die Konsole nicht zerstören können, müssen wir die Angreifer zerstören. Wenn es uns also gelingt, zum Jumper zu kommen, könnten wir versuchen, die alte Stadt in die Luft zu jagen. Mit allen Voronen, die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in ihr aufhalten.“ 

„Teyla hat Recht“, nickte John. „Das ist vielleicht unsere beste Option.“ Und hier unten mussten sie sowieso besser früher als später weg, denn John hatte nicht vor, Sklavenhändlern lebend in die Hände zu fallen. 

Rodney hatte sich bereits wieder in das System eingeklinkt und scrollte wild durch die Verzeichnisse. Ronon winkte Teyla und gemeinsam bezogen sie vor der vorletzten Tür mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag Position. Dann gab es nur noch eine Tür hinter die sie zurückfallen konnten. Sie hörten bereits den Lärm im Flur – und ja, das war ein Schneidbrenner, der jetzt an ihrer Tür angesetzt wurde. 

„Sie sind da“, rief Ronon den beiden anderen zu. 

„Nur keinen Druck ausüben“, murmelte Rodney während er Verzeichnis um Verzeichnis aufmachte. 

„Da!“, rief Sheppard. „Was ist das?“ 

„Das ist das Abwassersystem. Aber warte, in diesem Ordner liegen auch … Ja! Ja, sie haben Wartungsschächte. Jeffriesröhren. Wie auf der Enterprise!“ Begeistert grinste Rodney John an. „Ja!“ 

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, nennen wir sie auch Jeffriesröhren“, stimmte John mit einem angespannten Grinsen zu. Hauptsache Rodney sagte ihm, wo die Schächte hinführten, dann durfte er sie nennen, wie er wollte. 

Rodney fuhr bereits mit einem Finger die Linien entlang, dann holte er tief Atem und sagte: „Sie führen nach draußen.“ 

„Das ist …“

Rodney ließ John nicht ausreden. „Wenn wir aber nicht den direkten Weg nehmen, sondern hier“, er tippte auf die Übersicht, auf der die Schächte verzeichnet waren, „einen Umweg machen, kommen wir zu einem Raum, in dem die Hilfssysteme stehen, falls der Hauptraum aus irgendeinem Grund mal unbenutzbar sein sollte. Von der Hilfskonsole aus könnten wir die Hauptkonsole abschalten. Jetzt plötzlich macht die eine Seite, die ich mir vorher angeschaut habe, Sinn. Ich dachte, es handelte sich um ein System außerhalb dieser Stadt, aber in Wahrheit war damit der Raum mit den Notfallsystemen gemeint.“ 

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du von dort aus den Zugriff auf den Hauptcomputer definitiv für die Voronen unmöglich machen kannst?“ 

„Ja. Die knacken meinen Code nicht. Wenn ich eine viertel Stunde habe, schalte ich den Rechner hier ab. Das ist das Schöne an einem solchen Notfallprogramm. Und der Hilfscomputer selbst hat keine sensiblen Daten gespeichert.“

„Okay. Dann gehen wir auf Nummer sicher. Wir schalten den Hauptcomputer ab, versuchen dann den Jumper zu erreichen und wenn die Voronen noch im Gebäude sind, verpassen wir ihnen eine Ladung.“ 

John rief Teyla und Ronon herbei und gemeinsam sprachen sie kurz den Plan durch. Rodney fuhr derweil alles am Computer herunter, ließ nur die Verbindung zu der Notfallkonsole offen, versteckte diese aber hinter einer kleinen Firewall. 

Ronon öffnete die Abdeckung des Wartungsschachtes und alle vier krabbelten los. Rodney hatte den Plan des Röhrensystems rasch auf einen der Schmierzettel, die er immer bei sich hatte, skizziert. Teyla und er dirigierten die anderen durch das Labyrinth in den Schächten. Ronon befestigte die Abdeckung wieder und krabbelte hinterher. 

Schon kurze Zeit später schmerzten ihre Knie von der ungewohnten Belastung, aber nach zehn Minuten hatten sie dann tatsächlich den Raum mit der Hilfskonsole erreicht. John, der als Erster das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte, entfernte leise das Gitter des Belüftungsschachtes. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Raum leer war, winkte er den anderen, ihm zu folgen. 

Rodney machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und stellte die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Computern her. Er tippte ohne aufzusehen Zeile um Zeile in den Computer ein. Ronon, Teyla und John sicherten den Zugang zu dem Zimmer, denn die Voronen würden bald herausgefunden haben, wo sie waren. Diese Mission war ja rasend schnell den Bach runter gegangen. John seufzte. 

Ihr neuer Aufenthaltsort blieb tatsächlich nicht lange unentdeckt, wie die ersten Gewehrsalven deutlich machten. Teyla, John und Ronon schossen zurück und ein paar Voronen fielen stöhnend zu Boden. Ronon wurde von einem Schuss am Arm gestreift. Mit einem Fluch schoss er noch wütender auf die Angreifer und streckte drei von ihnen nieder. 

„Wie sieht es aus?“, brüllte John in Rodneys Richtung. 

„Gleich fertig!“, schrie der über das Gewehrfeuer hinweg zurück. 

Zwei Minuten später spürte John, dass Rodney ihm auf die Schulter tippte. „Alles so weit erledigt, aber auch diese dämliche Maschine wartet auf deine Initialisierung. Halt einfach die Hand gegen den Bildschirm. Ich habe auch einen Notruf nach Atlantis abgesetzt. Sie schicken die Daedalus. Na los, geh schon!“ 

Rodney nahm Johns Platz an der Tür ein, zückte seine Waffe und schoss ebenfalls auf die angreifenden Voronen. John rannte zum Terminal zurück und legte seine Hand an die Stelle, die Rodney überflüssigerweise mit einem dicken roten Pfeil und einem „Hier drücken, Dummkopf!“ Schild markiert hatte. Er musste trotz der beschissenen Situation grinsen. 

Als er aufschaute, sah er, wie sich ein bläulich schimmerndes Kraftfeld vor der Tür zu etablieren begann. Typisch Rodney, er hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel gehabt. Das würde ihnen eine Verschnaufpause verschaffen. Und dann sah er einen Voronen, der so verdeckt stand, dass Rodney ihn nicht sehen konnte. John schrie, Ronon feuerte auf den Heckenschützen, doch der Vorone hatte eine Sekunde früher gefeuert. In dem Moment, als sich das Kraftfeld etablierte, raste die letzte Kugel noch hindurch und traf Rodney. 

„Rodney!“ John rannte zur Tür, aber Ronon war schneller und fing McKays fallenden Körper auf und bettete ihn sanft auf den Boden. Die Schüsse prallten jetzt am Kraftfeld ab, so dass sich auch Teyla neben Rodney auf die Knie fallen ließ. 

„Ein Bauchschuss, unterhalb der Sicherheitsweste“, verkündete sie und schaute die beiden anderen Männer verzweifelt an. 

„Rodney, die Daedalus ist unterwegs, halt durch“, beschwor John seinen Kollegen und Freund und ergriff eine von Rodneys ziellos umherflatternden Händen. 

„So … kalt“, wisperte Rodney. Dann schloss er die Augen. 

„Rodney, nein!“ John sah, dass Teyla ein sauberes T-Shirt aus Rodneys Rucksack geholt hatte und es nun auf die Wunde presste. Aber der Stoff konnte das Blut nicht zurückhalten, es quoll unter ihren Fingern hervor. 

„Der ganze Bauchraum ist zerfetzt“, sagte sie. „Als ob die Kugel … wie ein Splitterbombe“, hauchte sie das letzte Wort. 

„Halt gefälligst durch, bis die Daedalus da ist!“, befahl John. Als er keinen Atem mehr spürte begann er mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen. 

Fünf Minuten vergingen, in denen nur von Zeit zu Zeit ein Einschlag in dem Kraftfeld zu hören und Ronons leise Flüche zu hören waren, ansonsten war es still in dem Raum.   
Immer mehr Blut floss aus Rodney heraus, und nur noch Ronon und John hielten ihn am Leben. 

Blut. Überall Blut. 

„Ronon, John. Ihr könnt nichts mehr für ihn tun.“ Teylas tränenverhangene Stimme war sanft, aber bestimmend. „Ihr müsst Rodney gehen lassen.“ 

„McKay würde auch nicht aufgeben“, grollte Ronon störrisch und fuhr mit seinen Wiederbelebungsversuchen fort. Mit einem festen Rhythmus drückte er Rodneys Brustkorb zusammen. 

John presste Luft in die Lungen, die vor einigen Minuten aufgehört, ihren Dienst zu verrichten. Auch er wollte nicht auf das hören, was Teyla sagte. Das konnte doch nicht das Ende sein! 

Noch fünf weitere Minuten fuhren sie in ihren Bemühungen fort, dann ließ sich Ronon auf seine Füße zurückfallen und sagte sanft: „Sheppard, Teyla hat Recht.“ 

John schloss die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn für einen Augenblick gegen Rodneys. Ja, Ronon hatte Recht – aber er wollte es nicht glauben. Es hatte doch nur … wenn er nicht … Nein, Rodney konnte doch nicht in so einer Scheißstadt verbluten! 

„John?“ Teyla legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter. 

Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit richtete er sich auf. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er Rodneys Lider schloss.

Teyla sprach ein paar Worte in einer Sprache, die John nicht verstand, dem Klang nach aber war es ein Gebet. Sie schloss mit den Worten: „Eine gute Reise, Rodney.“ 

~ *~* ~

Plötzlich löste sich Rodneys Körper in einem gleißend hellen Lichtschein auf. Seine Konturen, die für einen Augenblick noch sichtbar waren, wurden heller und durchsichtiger. Das Licht waberte und verschwand. Zurück blieb Rodneys blutverschmierte Uniform. 

„Er … er durfte aufsteigen!“, sagte Teyla mit Bewunderung in der Stimme. „Irgendjemand hat ihn für würdig befunden aufzusteigen.“ Mit einer resoluten Handbewegung wischte sie die Tränen von ihren Wangen und erhob sich von ihren Knien. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Lippen. 

John konnte nicht viel Tröstliches darin sehen. Vielleicht würde das später kommen. Aber sein im Moment vorherrschender Gedanke war, dass Rodney weg war; dass er nicht mehr mit ihm irgendwelche sinnlosen Autorennen veranstalten oder über Science-Fiction-Filme lästern konnte, dass Rodney nie mehr den letzten Schokopudding von seinem Tablett stehlen würde. Und welche Auswirkungen das für die Sicherheit von Atlantis haben würde, darüber wollte er jetzt erst recht nicht nachdenken. Er fand es … toll, dass Ronon und Teyla aus dem Aufstieg so viel Kraft schöpfen konnten – für ihn blieb nur ein unendliches Loch zurück. 

Er spürte Ronons Hand, die ihn am Ellenbogen packte und hochzog. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie ihn lange dort oben behalten?“ Ronon deutete mit seinem Kinn Richtung Decke. „Sobald die ihn näher kennen, schicken sie ihn wieder zurück“, versuchte er John aufzumuntern. 

John rang sich ein „Ja, bestimmt“ ab. Dann straffte er sich, trat an die Konsole und kontrollierte, ob Rodneys Abschaltung des Hauptcomputers funktioniert hatte. Ja, Rodney hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Zum letzten Mal.  
Als Nächstes rief er die Langstreckensensoren auf und verkündete: „Die Daedalus wird in einer halben Stunde eintreffen.“ 

Sie rollten Rodneys blutverschmierte Uniform zusammen und warteten. 

~ *~* ~

Plötzlich hob Teyla die Hand, kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich. „Habt ihr das auch gehört?“ 

In dem Moment, als Ronon „Was?“ fragte, gab es im Nebenraum Gepolter. 

Verflucht! Wie hatten die Voronen ungesehen in das Zimmer gelangen können? John sprang auf und griff hastig nach seiner Waffe. 

„Also nein, wirklich, wenigstens die Unterhose hätten sie mir lassen können.“ Das Gemecker konnte nur einer einzigen Person gehören! „Warum müssen die einen immer nackt zurückschicken?“ 

In dem Moment als John, Teyla und Ronon zur Tür rannten, trat Rodney auch schon aus dem Nebenzimmer ein. – Splitterfasernackt. – Er marschierte an seinen für einen Moment sprachlosen Kollegen vorbei zu seinem Rucksack und kramte seine Ersatzkleidung hervor. Erst nachdem er in seine Boxershorts geschlüpft war, drehte er sich zu den anderen um. 

„Hat jemand mein Ersatzshirt gesehen?“ 

John wies mit einem Finger auf den Haufen blutverschmierter Kleidung und gab ihm seines. 

Ronon war der Erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand. „Ich hatte ja schon drauf gewettet, dass sie dich dort wieder rausschmeißen, McKay – aber das war bestimmt neuer Rekord.“ Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. 

„Ich bin nicht rausgeflogen.“ Rodney kleidete sich weiter an. 

„Aber du bist doch wieder zurück“, sagte Teyla fragend. „Oder nicht?“ 

„Doch, doch“, versicherte ihr Rodney. 

„Wer …?“ Sheppard ersetzte den Rest der Frage durch eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und strich mit einer Hand durch seinen Nacken. Er hoffte, dass dies nicht irgendein teuflischer Trick war. 

„Gratia Tri. So was die Oma Desala der Pegasus-Galaxie. Sie bemerkte unsere Bemühungen den Zentralcomputer zu schützen und da …“, Rodney verschwand für einen Moment in seinem T-Shirt. Als sein Kopf wieder auftauchte, fuhr er fort: „… fand sie es angemessen, mir … äh … mich wieder … na ja, sie hat mich aufsteigen lassen, weil meine Verletzungen schon zu weit fortgeschritten waren, um mich direkt zu heilen.“ 

„Und warum hat sie dich gleich wieder rausgeschmissen?“, blieb Ronon hartnäckig. 

„Hat sie nicht!“, rief Rodney. „Ihr wisst schon, dieser ganze Misch-dich-nicht-ein-Schwachsinn. Sie hat mich nur geheilt und sofort zurückgeschickt, weil sie auf diese Weise hofft, dass die anderen Aufgestiegenen, die nicht so … äh … wohlmeinend veranlagt sind, nichts mitbekommen.“ 

„Und wieso kannst du dich an alles erinnern?“, wollte John wissen. 

„Weil es nichts zu vergessen gibt“, erwiderte Rodney. „Wir haben da in so einem Schnellrestaurant gesessen, sie hat mir erklärt, warum ich postwendend zurück muss – und, schwupps, schon bin ich wieder hier.“ Er stopfte das T-Shirt in die Hose und schloss seinen Gürtel. 

Teyla trat auf ihn zu, legte ihre Stirn gegen seine und meinte: „Ich freue mich, dass du wieder zurück bist, Rodney.“ 

„Ich mich auch“, meinte Ronon, hob Rodney hoch und drückte ihn so fest, bis der „Lass mich runter!“ forderte. 

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, legte ihm John eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Dann können wir ja doch das Schachspiel zu Ende spielen.“ 

„Klar, ich muss dich doch noch besiegen“, entgegnete Rodney. Sein fester Griff an Sheppards Arm und sein sekundenlanges Schließen der Augen machten deutlich, dass er weit erschütterter war, als er nach außen zugeben wollte. 

John konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Auch ihm hatten die letzten zwei Stunden arg zugesetzt. Es war eben doch nicht so leicht wegzustecken, wenn es jemanden aus dem Team erwischte. Das würde es nie sein. An diesem Erlebnis würden sie noch eine Weile dran zu verdauen haben. 

„Kannst du heute Abend gerne versuchen“, schlug John vor und rempelte seine Schulter gegen Rodneys. 

„Das werde ich“, versprach Rodney. 

~ *~* ~

Es gelang nur einem einzigen Schiff der Voronen schwer beschädigt in den Hyperraum zu entkommen. Den Rest zerstörte die Daedalus mit fünf Präzisionstreffern. Die aus Atlantis mitgebrachten Bodentruppen säuberten die Stadt von den noch lebenden Voronen, die es aber alle darauf anlegten, im Gefecht zu fallen. Nur einen einzigen Verletzten konnten sie auf die Daedalus beamen, so dass sie ihn mit nach Atlantis nehmen konnten. 

Sheppard und sein Team flogen mit dem Jumper zurück, mit dem sie auch angekommen waren, denn schließlich war dies eine Mission wie jede andere – fast jedenfalls. 

~ *~* ~

 

© Antares, Oktober/November 2012


End file.
